


One Good Movie Kiss

by aitomation



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Are We Dating, Autistic Carlton Lassiter, Autistic Shawn Spencer, Bisexual Shawn Spencer, Crushes, Kissing, M/M, Original Character(s), Pansexual Carlton Lassiter, Pet Names, Pining, Scheming, Scheming To Get Kisses, Teasing, Trans Male Character, Trans Shawn Spencer, but not in the sex way, for like two paragraphs, teaching how to kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aitomation/pseuds/aitomation
Summary: Shawn does not have a crush on Lassiter, no matter what Gus says. Not even when Lassie takes it upon himself to teach Shawn how to kiss better. Lassie may be the best kisser ever, but Shawn does not have a crush on him. Maybe.
Relationships: Carlton Lassiter/Shawn Spencer
Comments: 23
Kudos: 228





	One Good Movie Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was 100% jim's idea that i ran w bc i love ludicrous schmoopy situations

Caitlin was nice. She was taller than Shawn, even without her heels, and she liked to tangle her fingers in Shawn’s hair when they kissed. She wasn’t looking for anything serious-she was moving to Orlando in less than a week now. She had big blue eyes and she was really good company (she hadn’t told Shawn, but he knew she collected furbies, and he secretly thought it was pretty cool). 

They always got breakfast after they spent the night together, and she tended to hang out with him until she had to go to work-which was why she was arm-in-arm with him when he stopped by the station to get Psych’s latest check. She hadn’t realized it was so late when she checked her watch; she apologized and leaned down to give Shawn a kiss before she sauntered out the door. Shawn felt eyes on him, and when he turned he saw Lassiter squinting at him from the break room doorway, his face pinched. 

“You look like you swallowed a bug Lassie. What’s wrong?” Shawn asked, wandering over to lean casually against the doorframe. Lassie was wearing a new tie; a lighter blue one, with tiny white dots-very cute. 

“That’s how you kiss people?” Lassiter asked, almost accusingly. Shawn blinked, smiling slightly because he wasn’t sure where Lassie was going with  _ that _ . 

“Beg pardon?”

“That’s how you kiss another person?” Lassiter pointed to where Shawn and Caitlin had been standing. Shawn puffed up indignantly, but he kept his voice light and casual. 

“Yes? Why, is that another thing I don’t do right according to the law of Lassie?” He shifted-he hoped inconspicuously. 

“It was atrocious,” Lassiter said, finally looking at Shawn directly. 

“Wow, okay,” Shawn said, laughing. He ignored the little twinge in his chest. He shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged. “It’s just kissing. How do you do it wrong?”

“You found a way Spencer.” Lassiter rolled his eyes. He moved to walk away, but Shawn stepped in front of him. 

“How would you do it then?” he pressed; challenged. Lassiter stopped, paused and seemed to give it serious thought. Shawn grinned, a little spark in his eye. 

“You purse your lips too much,” he said simply, crossing his arms. “You look like a fish.” Shawn pulled his hands out of his pockets to put them on his hips. Lassiter scoffed. “I can’t believe you get a leg over as often as you do, if that’s how you kiss.” Shawn laughed. 

“‘Get a leg over,’” he scoffed back, “What are you, a hundred?” 

“You have to learn how to kiss better Shawn,” Lassiter said emphatically.

“I’ve never gotten any complaints.” Shawn shrugged. 

“I don’t believe that,” Lassiter accused. Shawn laughed incredulously. 

“I ask again Lassiepants. How would you do it?” 

“You have to relax your face more.” 

“Like how?”

“You have to- Don’t…” Lassiter pressed his lips together. “It’d be easier to show you. I don’t know how to describe it.”

“Well then pucker up Lassie. I can’t go on knowing I’m a horrible kisser,” Shawn laughed. 

“You want me to kiss you?” Lassiter asked, brow furrowed, just before Shawn pressed their lips together. He kissed Lassie exactly the same way he had kissed Caitlin, and patted his arm when he pulled away. 

“How was that?” Shawn asked. 

“Horrible,” Lassiter said, making a face. 

“It was good for me too,” Shawn said flatly. Lassiter reached up and cupped Shawn’s cheek gently. 

“More like this,” he said, leaning forward and pressing their mouths together again. He used his lips to coax Shawn’s apart slightly; stroked Shawn’s cheek with his thumb so his jaw would relax. Shawn made a little noise, pressing forward; his eyes fell closed. He clutched at Lassiter’s tie; his weight shifted. Lassiter looked down and realized Shawn’s leg had popped up in the air, like in a movie. He pulled away with a tiny laugh. “Better,” he teased. Shawn looked up at him, breathless, his face a little red. 

“Carlton?” Juliet’s voice called from down the hall. Lassiter looked toward the sound. 

“I hope this was enlightening for you Spencer,” he said with a little pat to Shawn’s cheek. Then he turned and walked away. Shawn stood rooted to his spot. He lifted a hand and brushed his fingers against his lips, which felt like they were tingling. 

Shawn had kissed a lot of people in his adult life-men and women and others, platonically and romantically. He’d had short, chaste kisses and longer, filthier kisses; quick  _ hello _ kisses, amiable  _ goodbye _ kisses,  _ just because _ kisses. He’d never had a teen sitcom “teach me how to kiss” moment-and he’d never been kissed like  _ that _ . Lassie didn’t even like him that much, as far as Shawn knew. Lassie had insulted him right before giving him the kiss of a lifetime. 

Shawn practically floated out of the station, and he sat on his motorcycle for a long moment before he put his helmet on and drove away. He drove around for a long time, replaying the moment over and over in his mind. His lips were still tingling when he pulled into the parking lot outside of Gus’ office. 

The woman at the reception desk-Margaret, very nice lady, three very big, very affectionate dogs-didn’t even look up as he breezed past her. He stalked into Gus’ office, a man on a mission. 

“Lassie kissed me just now,” he said without preamble. Gus looked up from his computer, eyes wide. He was playing Galaga again, Shawn noticed, but he didn’t even think to tease him about it. 

“What?” 

“Lassie. Me. Lips locked at the station,” Shawn said, gesturing with his hands, making his fingertips smooch. Gus shifted in his seat so he could look at Shawn head-on, his brow furrowing.

“At the station?” he asked. “How did that happen?” 

“I don’t know.” Shawn looked down; starting playing with his fingers.

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Gus asked, eyes narrowing. “Did he just walk up to you and kiss you?” 

“No,” Shawn said, rolling his eyes. “He saw me kiss my date from last night and he said it was awful. I just teased him like I usually do. I didn’t expect him to actually show me.” He purposefully didn’t mention that he had kissed Lassie first. Gus would be way less helpful if he knew that. 

“Shawn-” Gus pinched the bridge of his nose and Shawn knew exactly what he was going to say, so he interrupted him. 

“It was the best kiss I’ve ever had. He totally deserved to judge me Gus.”

“Really,” Gus said flatly. He looked unimpressed; disbelieving. 

“My leg popped up like in Princess Diaries,” Shawn admitted, turning a little pink. It would’ve been a great line if it wasn’t completely true. 

“It did not,” Gus challenged. Shawn nodded, looking down at his hands. 

“It did. It was very embarrassing.” 

“You can be embarrassed?” Gus asked, raising a brow. 

“Apparently. I was just as shocked as you are now,” Shawn joked. 

“Well, what are you going to do now?”

“What do you mean?” Shawn asked, playing dumb. 

“I  _ mean _ ,” Gus sighed, crossing his arms, “Lassiter kissed you. Now what?” 

“I was thinking we could go get pad thai. Maybe some ice cream afterwards.” There must have been something in Shawn’s face that wasn’t supposed to be there, because Gus said, 

“I’m working,” as he stood and reached for his jacket. Shawn grinned. 

“Have I told you lately that you’re the best friend in the whole world Gus?” he asked, following Gus out of the building. 

“You could stand to mention it more,” Gus said, pulling out the keys to the Blueberry. “But I know.” Even as Shawn sank into the passenger seat, and made fun of Gus’ taste in TV, he didn’t stop thinking about the kiss. When he closed his eyes he could still feel it-and he kept closing his eyes so he could feel it again. If Gus noticed, he didn’t say anything, because he was the best. 

Shawn burst into the Psych office around noon the next day. Gus’ eyebrows raised when he saw that Shawn was wearing his comfort shirt-a blue plaid buttonup, some cotton blend with metal buttons that Shawn loved to pieces. 

“Gus,” Shawn gasped, eyes a little wild. “Last night I dreamt Lassie rode in to the office on a white horse and sweeped me into his arms.”

“It’s ‘swept’ Shawn.” Gus looked Shawn critically up and down. “Obviously the ice cream didn’t help.” 

“This is serious Gus,” Shawn sighed. He started pacing the room, both index fingers pressed to his lips. “I really can’t stop thinking about the kiss. I think he uses lip balm or something, his lips were so soft. Also he uses cinnamon toothpaste, I’m almost positive.” 

“Didn’t Juliet say he was allergic to mint?”

“That’s not the point Gus!” Shawn cried, stopping in place and flinging his arms out to the side. “He cupped my face in one big hand and gently rubbed his thumb across my cheekbone and I made a very embarrassing sound.” Gus sighed. He put down the book he’d been leafing through and turned to make a face at Shawn. 

“Why are you telling me this?” 

“I’ve gotta get him to do it again Gus,” Shawn said, like he hadn’t heard Gus at all. 

“Why don’t you just ask him?” 

“Just walk up to him and say ‘hey Lassie, could you plant one on me real fast, just because?’ Sure man,” Shawn said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. He started pacing again, rubbing one of the buttons of his shirt between his fingers. 

“It worked the first time didn’t it?” Gus shot back, crossing his arms. 

“That is not what happened,” Shawn said plainly. Gus blew out a breath. 

“You could ask him on a date.” 

“So he can make that face at me?”

“What face?” 

“That face!” Shawn cried. “The uncomfortable Lassie face, the ‘I don’t know what to say and I’m panicking’ face.” Gus rolled his eyes. 

“You don’t know he’d do that.” Shawn hummed. 

“But I do though,” he sighed. He stopped pacing again to slump into his chair. “You always forget how good I am at this Gus, it’s a little sad at this point.” Gus puffed up, a little affronted. 

“And what is ‘this’ exactly?”

“Reading people. Seeing things. Knowing exactly what people are going to say before they say it. I’ve had a lot of practice.” Gus took a moment to think, leaning on one fist, his elbow cushioned on the arm of his chair. 

“But he’s already kissed you once Shawn,” he said finally, sitting up. 

“Out of obligation. He thought he had to,” Shawn protested. 

“Shawn, you’re ridiculous,” Gus scoffed. 

“I’ve been told.” 

“What does that even mean? What kind of man would kiss you ‘out of obligation’?” Gus made air quotes when he said it, rolling his eyes again. 

“Have you met Lassie, Gus?” Shawn asked empathically, putting his head in his hands and looking pathetic. 

“Okay you have a point there,” Gus conceded. He hummed quietly, spinning lazily in his chair. “I could ask him out for you.”

“Are you kidding me?” Shawn squawked, jerking upright in his seat. “You’ve gotta be messing with me Gus. What are you, my mom?” Gus scoffed, standing. 

“It was just a suggestion Shawn. I think asking him out like an adult is the best option, but you’ve obviously got a lot of Lassiter-related hangups that I have to work around.”

“I don’t have hangups,” Shawn said quickly, “You have hangups.” 

“You like him,” Gus said simply. “I know you like him.” 

“I like him _ okay _ . I don’t like him like that.” Shawn was avoiding his eyes. 

“You’re asking me to help you trick him into kissing you,” Gus said flatly. “You dreamt he was your knight in shining armor.” 

“That isn’t exactly-it doesn’t mean anything.” Gus threw his hands up, turning to the door.

“I can’t listen to this. I’m getting churros.” 

“Aw Gus come on!” Gus looked over at Shawn, who was pouting fiercely. Gus glared at him-Shawn pouted harder; made his lower lip wobble the tiniest bit. Gus sighed heavily, slumping with his hand on the doorknob. 

“Fine. Make a list of ideas and I’ll try to help you.” Shawn pumped his fists in the air, grinning brightly. 

“Yes,” he shouted. “Thank you Gus, you wonderful pharmaceutical angel.” Gus rolled his eyes, a tiny smile pulling at his lips as he pulled the door open. “Bring me a churro too!” 

It was two days before Shawn brought it up again-Gus would’ve been able to forget about it if they hadn’t spent both of those days working with the detectives on a case. He had to watch Shawn moon over Lassiter twice as much as usual, and every time he mentioned it Shawn brushed him off awkwardly. It had been a long time since he’d seen Shawn so uncomfortable about anything.

Today Shawn had talked him into grabbing Chinese food from the hole-in-the-wall place up the road where the owners loved him. Gus had been glad to get away from Shawn’s uncontrolled energy. He loved Shawn, he really did, but sometimes he was exhausting-and obtuse. Gus knew that Shawn knew he had a crush on Lassiter. But for as exuberant and spontaneous and fearless as Shawn wanted people to think he was, Gus knew that Shawn couldn’t stand being hurt; and he could get hurt very easily. 

Gus took a deep breath before he pushed open Psych’s door. He knew that Shawn noticed him, even though he didn’t pause his frantic scribbling on the rainbow of sticky notes in front of him. 

“I brought your sweet and sour chicken,” Gus said, holding up the bag. 

“I made a list like you said,” Shawn said, shoving a notepad into Gus’ free hand. Gus scanned the page quickly, his eyebrows raising. The ideas ranged from relatively feasible, if a little silly- _ trip and fall into his arms _ -to completely nonsensical and downright dangerous- _ snake venom in mouth?? _

“Shawn-” he started. 

“Would the CPR thing be too desperate, do you think?” Shawn interrupted, trying to sound casual, leaning back in his desk chair and pillowing his head in his hands. 

“This really is ridiculous Shawn,” Gus sighed. “I know you like schemes and over the top dramatics but please just ask him on a date.” 

“We both know I can’t do that.” Gus did know- knew why Shawn didn’t want to at least. But he also knew that Shawn would continue to be miserable (and more annoying than usual) if he didn’t do  _ something _ . 

“You ask people on dates all the time,” he said gently. 

“It’s not the asking that’s the problem.” 

“Do you really think he would say no? The man kissed you Shawn.” 

“But it didn’t mean anything.” Gus rolled his eyes. 

“Go to the station tomorrow,” he said firmly, “Ask Lassiter on a date Shawn. You’re driving both of us crazy.” 

“I’m driving you crazy?” Gus just raised an eyebrow. Shawn deflated a little. “Fine,” he groaned. “I’ll go to the station.” 

“And?”

“I promise nothing else.” Gus sighed heavily. At least that was progress. He set the take-out bag on top of Shawn’s sticky notes and Shawn grinned. 

Shawn did go to the station the next day. He wasn’t planning on asking Lassie on a date-no matter what Gus said, it just didn’t sound like a good idea. Gus had bad ideas all the time. But Shawn did know he had to do  _ something _ ; and he worked best if he didn’t have a plan. He was good at spontaneous; off-the-cuff and improvised. It had worked the first time. 

If anyone asked, Shawn would deny the way his heart skipped a beat when he saw Lassiter down the hall. He was obviously deep in thought, making his Focused Lassie face as he looked at the file in his hands. His tie was a little loose-a deep red one today. 

“Hey Lassie,” Shawn called, waving. He saw Lassiter sigh, watched his shoulders slump a little, and tried not to be hurt. 

“Spencer. I didn’t expect to see you today,” Lassie said neutrally. “Did you need something?” 

“I just missed your pretty face,” Shawn said, smiling cheekily. 

“Really.” 

“Really really.” 

“Well now you’ve seen it,” Lassiter said flatly, starting to walk away. “You can be on your way.” 

“Lassie,” Shawn whined, following. Lassiter turned toward him, raising a brow. Shawn tried to keep the blush from rising to his face. 

“I ask again Spencer. Did you need something?” 

“Yes. No. Kinda.” Shawn pursed his lips; shifted his weight from foot to foot. Lassiter looked at him for a moment and Shawn tried not to squirm. Something seemed to click in Lassiter’s mind and a smirk worked its way onto his face. 

“Oh,” he chuckled quietly. Shawn flushed, puffing up in indignation. Lassiter leaned in close; close enough that when he spoke his lips brushed Shawn’s. “You want me to kiss you again.”

“Yes,” Shawn squeaked. His flush darkened-he had never squeaked before in his life. Lassiter crowded him against the wall, sandwiched him into an alcove. Shawn sucked in a breath. Lassiter barely gave him time to blink before he was kissing Shawn again. 

It felt just as electrifying as the first one. Shawn thought his leg might’ve popped up again if he wasn’t pressed flush against a wall. His hands clenched into fists at his sides-Lassiter was too close for Shawn to move them to grab at him. Shawn tried to kiss back this time, tried to remember what Lassie had said to do, but he was too lightheaded to think about anything but pressing forward into Lassiter’s touch. When Lassie pulled away he was still smirking.

“Why didn’t you just ask me?” he murmured, pulling away so he could look down at Shawn with twinkling eyes. 

“So I could embarrass myself again?” Shawn laughed, smiling so Lassie would think he was joking. 

“You can be embarrassed?” Lassiter asked, taking a step back; sticking his hands in his pockets as if they were just two men having a normal conversation. 

“I can, yes.” Lassiter snorted at Shawn’s casual delivery. 

“All evidence to the contrary.” 

“I didn’t think you would say yes,” Shawn mumbled, his smile turning self-deprecating. Lassiter frowned; leaned in to kiss Shawn again. This time he held Shawn’s chin between thumb and forefinger. Shawn hummed, eyes fluttering closed. He laid a hand gently on Lassie’s neck. Lassiter pulled away all too quickly; Shawn had to bite back a whine. 

“You obviously still need some lessons,” Lassiter said, his voice rumbling low and quiet in his chest. Shawn smiled again, barely feeling insulted. 

“Yeah?” he asked intelligently. He was still a little lightheaded. Lassiter chuckled. 

“Yeah,” he said. “You can ask me anytime.”

“Anytime?” Shawn asked, letting a little mischief sneak into his expression.

“Within reason,” Lassiter said, his tone warning. Shawn grinned, carefully extricating himself from the alcove. 

“I’ll definitely keep that in mind, Lassiepants. By the way, you should look into the bus boy,” he called, voice raising as he danced down the hallway. “The spirits think he’s been a little naughty lately.” Shawn’s grin widened as Lassiter sighed again, flipping his case file closed. 

Shawn was spinning around on his desk chair in the middle of the office when Gus came in that afternoon. 

“Gus!” Shawn said, throwing his hands out. He used his foot to slow the chair to a stop and instead rock it back and forth. He wasn’t wearing his shoes, Gus noticed. “Buddy, there you are. I’ve been talking to you for twenty minutes.”

“I haven’t been here all day,” Gus said, brow furrowing. He scanned the office with narrowed eyes, spotting his sample case tucked behind Shawn’s desk. 

“I noticed. Lassie kissed me two more times today.”

“Two more times?” Gus asked incredulously. “Tell me again why you can’t just ask him on a date?” 

“He said I can ask him again whenever, that’s basically like a date.” Gus looked at Shawn skeptically, stooping to grab the handle of his case. 

“Sure.” Gus turned from Shawn’s desk, heading toward the door. 

“Where are you going?” Shawn asked, only slightly panicked. 

“My job,” Gus said patiently. “I can’t miss anymore time to help you have another Lassiter related crisis. I just came to pick up my sample case,” Gus brandished the case, “which you borrowed without my permission again.” Shawn shrugged; started spinning his chair again.

“What can I say? It makes a great footrest Gus.” Gus huffed as he slipped out the door. As he slid into his car, he considered what Shawn had said.  _ Two more times _ . Gus thought about calling Juliet and asking her to talk to Lassiter, or to meet up and discuss Shawn. He sighed quietly as he put the car in reverse and pulled out of the parking lot. 

That night Shawn went for a mindless drive on his bike; he wasn’t surprised when he ended up outside Lassie’s house. He sat at the curb, staring at Lassie’s car for so long that the sun fully set and he had to start squinting. Finally Shawn heaved a sigh and climbed off his bike. Gus was totally right and he _ was  _ being ridiculous-but maybe he liked being ridiculous Gus, did you ever think of that? 

Shawn blew out a breath as he knocked on Lassiter’s front door. He waited on the stoop for long enough that he thought about knocking again-or running back to his bike and gunning it up the beach-when he heard some shuffling from inside. The door swung open easily, revealing a very dressed-down Lassiter. Shawn stared at the patch of salt-and-pepper chest hair peeking over the top of Lassiter’s very thin white tank top. 

“Hiya Lassie, how are you this fine evening?” Shawn asked, raising his eyebrows before he raised his eyes. Lassiter blinked at him; breathed out a laugh. 

“You’re like an addict Spencer,” he said, smiling that dangerous Lassie smile that made his cheeks puff up and his eyes sparkle. Shawn coughed awkwardly, staring past Lassiter’s shoulder to let his eyes dart around what he could see of the house. 

“I don’t know what you mean,” he said casually. He stuck his hands in his back pockets and rocked back on his heels. 

“Actually, most addicts have more tact. You know it’s nearly midnight,” Lassiter said with a raised eyebrow. 

“It’s not like you were sleeping.” Lassiter rolled his eyes, but the smile didn’t fall off his face. 

“You need another lesson so soon?” he teased, leaning his arm against the doorframe. 

“You don’t know that’s why I’m here,” Shawn said quickly. Lassiter chuckled and Shawn’s spine turned into pineapple-flavored jelly. 

“What else could you possibly need at this hour?”  _ Need _ . Shawn bit his lip.

“A cup of sugar?” he joked. Lassie chuckled again and Shawn resolved to make him laugh as often as possible-it was the best sound. 

“Come here,” Lassiter said, grabbing Shawn by the collar of his polo. Shawn bit down on a yelp as Lassiter yanked him close, bringing their faces inches apart. “I think you need to pay closer attention.”

“You should make your instructions clearer,” Shawn laughed. He felt his cheeks get hot without his permission. He had never gotten this flustered over a guy, or a girl, or anyone else for that matter-Lassie just did something to him. 

“How’s this?” Lassie asked in a whisper, leaning in close but not letting their lips touch. “Relax,” he breathed, his hand leaving Shawn’s collar to curl around his neck. His thumb brushed Shawn’s nape; Shawn bit his lip again. 

“You say that like it’s easy.” 

“It should be,” Lassie said, blinking his big blue eyes. He pulled back slightly; Shawn had to stop himself from following. “Then you let your jaw relax. And you pucker your lips, you don’t purse them. But not too much, then you look like a different kind of fish.”    
“What is your weird obsession with fish Lassie?” Shawn asked, reaching up to tangle his hands in the thin material of Lassie’s tank top. Lassie rolled his eyes and leaned in again, pressing their lips together gently. He didn’t move at all, and it took Shawn a second to realize that Lassie wanted him to lead. He breathed sharply out his nose and closed his eyes, letting his jaw relax, leaning into it. Lassie hummed in approval, laying his other hand on Shawn’s waist. Shawn pushed his lips out-puckering, not pursing-and Lassie made another approving sound, which made Shawn smile. Lassie pulled away, smiling.

“Good,” he said. He didn’t take his hands off Shawn. There were little crinkles next to his eyes. Maybe Lassie did like him, at least a little bit. “I thought that much was obvious,” Lassie chuckled. 

“Did I say that?” Shawn shrugged. “I think you’re just supernaturally good at kissing, Lassie. These vibes are really scrambling my brain.” Lassie pulled back, leaning on the door frame again, smirking. 

“Have a good night Spencer,” he said. 

“You can’t make me,” Shawn said, grinning. Lassie just rolled his eyes, pushing his door shut. Shawn walked on shaky legs back to his bike. He slipped his helmet on and looked back at Lassie’s stoop. Maybe Gus was right and he did have a massive crush on Lassie. Maybe.

Shawn wouldn’t say that he went to Lassiter’s place frequently over the next two weeks-anyone else would say that he should just move in to save on gas. Every night he went over to ask for another “lesson”; Lassiter had started inviting him inside. They never did anything more than kiss, and Shawn was surprised to realize that he was perfectly okay with that. He didn’t want to ruin whatever this  _ thing _ between them was. 

Shawn was starting to get used to the way things were. Then the SBPD called Psych in on a case-double murder-suicide with too many details that weren’t adding up. He and Gus did what they usually did; poked around the crime scene, listened in on a few interrogations. 

The Chief grabbed them before they could slip out to continue their investigation, wanting to know what Shawn had “felt” so far. He put on a show, like he always did-a little toned down, just enough information to send the police in the right direction. They left her office, continuing their earlier argument about who was the best Catwoman as they headed for the doors. 

“Oh, Spencer,” Lassiter called. Shawn turned and saw Lassiter starting toward them. 

“Hey Lassie. What’s up?” Lassie didn’t answer. When he got close enough, he pulled Shawn into his arms and kissed him soundly. Shawn’s eyes immediately fell closed; his hands curled in Lassiter’s lapels. He pressed forward, opening his mouth slightly and sighing. Neither of them had to look to know that Shawn’s leg had popped up again. Lassiter pulled away with a private little smile. 

“You’re learning,” he said simply, smile turning just a tiny bit smug. He patted Shawn on the cheek before he pulled away, walking back to his desk. Shawn blinked once, twice, his mouth hanging open slightly. Then he turned and walked out the station doors, barely aware of all the eyes on him. Gus raced to catch up with him on the front steps. 

“What was that?” he asked, pointing back at the station. 

“Lassie kissed me again Gus, didn’t you see?” Shawn said, sounding a little dazed. 

“Your leg really did pull a Princess Diaries,” Gus said incredulously, looking back like Shawn was still wrapped in Lassiter’s arms in the station foyer instead of standing next to him. Shawn stopped next to the Blueberry, rolling his eyes a little. 

“Yeah it did. I told you it did Gus.” 

“You told me you and Lassiter had ‘worked it out,’” Gus said, eyes narrowed, pointing his finger in Shawn’s face. “What exactly did that mean Shawn?” Shawn crossed his arms defensively; rocked forward onto his toes. 

“It means exactly what I said. We worked it out.” 

“Are you dating now? That seems like important information to tell your best friend.” 

“We’re not dating,” Shawn said quickly. Then his brow furrowed. “I don’t think we’re dating. We’ve just been kissing. A lot.” Gus looked unimpressed.    
“How much is a lot?” 

“Uh, at least once a day, usually more.” Gus opened his mouth to say something, but Shawn cut him off. “Do you think Lassie thinks we’re dating Gus? Kissing me in front of the whole station, that’s like a big step isn’t it?” Gus slowly ran a hand down his face; took a deep breath and dug his keys out of his pocket. 

“Shawn. You know what I’m gonna say.” 

“You’re gonna tell me to talk to Lassie like an adult and ask him on a real date right?” Gus unlocked the Blueberry and climbed into the driver’s seat, firmly shutting his door. 

“Exactly,” he said, jamming the keys into the ignition. “And I’m leaving you here so you don’t have a choice.” Shawn puffed up in offense, darting to the other side of the car, but Gus had already backed out. 

“Wh-but what about the case?” Shawn squawked. “Gus!” 

This wasn’t the first time Shawn had to make the walk of shame back into the station to get a ride home. But it was the first time he’d had to walk back into the station after everyone he worked with saw hardass Head Detective Lassiter kiss him within an inch of his life like he was some kind of swooning ingenue. He smiled and waved at Pat behind the reception desk-she gave him a Look. 

Shawn moved with practiced swagger. He wasn’t embarrassed; he hadn’t done anything wrong-he was lucky. Lassie had just thrown him a little off balance. When he rounded the corner and saw Lassiter sitting at his desk though, dutifully filling out paperwork, he considered hauling ass back out the door and just walking home for his bike. He had never had to have the “what are we?” talk with anyone before-had never wanted to either. 

Lassiter looked up and spotted him before Shawn could make a decision. He raised a brow, face flat and blank-fully in Detective Mode, as Shawn liked to call it. 

“Spencer. Weren’t you heading out to ‘commune with the auras’ or whatever it is you do?” Shawn swallowed; grinned wide anyway. 

“Gus ditched me Lassie,” he said, slumping against the side of Lassiter’s desk, really turning up the dramatics. He laid the back of one hand against his forehead and let his head tip back until it passed in front of Lassiter’s face-interrupting his work. “He left me on the curb like I was the bag of radioactive leftovers we had to scrape out of the office fridge.” 

“I imagine he had a reason for that,” Lassiter said, nose wrinkling a little. Shawn saw the tiny twitch of his lips though, and smiled himself. 

“Oh he totally did,” Shawn said, nodding earnestly. “A very good reason too, in his weird little mind.” Lassiter did smile then, just a little. 

“We’re talking about Guster?” Shawn nodded again, this time slowly and seriously. Lassiter puffed out an amused breath, leaning back in his chair. “Do you need something from me, or do you just like to interrupt my work?” 

“You interrupted my work too Lassie, it’s only fair I return the favor.” Lassiter made a face, silently urging Shawn to explain. Shawn huffed a little. “You kissed me,” he said; accused. 

“I’ve been kissing you a lot lately,” Lassiter said, crossing his arms. “I didn’t think you would mind, with how often you crawl in my lap.” Shawn chuckled, cheeks pink. 

“I didn’t mind,” he said, pushing himself up to sit on the edge of Lassie’s desk. “It was just unexpected. Very public.” Shawn picked at his nails, feigning nonchalance. He jumped a little at Lassie’s hand on his thigh. 

“I don’t mind if people see me kiss you Shawn,” he said patiently. 

“Why not?” Shawn asked. 

“Because I like kissing you,” Lassiter said simply. “And I’d like to do it in places other than my living room.”

“You do have a nice living room though. Little boring. No gumball machine.” 

“Shawn,” Lassie said, and when Shawn looked at him he was grinning. Shawn grinned back, laughing a little at himself. 

“Do you wanna go on a date with me?” he asked, burying his face in his hands to cover the sudden blush on his face. “God I feel like a teenager.” Lassie laughed, really laughed; Shawn whined quietly. Lassie squeezed Shawn’s thigh gently before taking his hand back. 

“I’d love to go on a date with you Shawn. We can even start small, my dining room instead of my living room.” 

“Aw are you gonna make me dinner, casanova?” Shawn joked, his face still pink. 

“If by ‘make you dinner’ you mean ‘buy you takeout’ then yes, that’s exactly what I was thinking.” Shawn laughed. 

“You know me so well Lassie.” He grinned sheepishly, ducking his head. “Now that that’s all settled, could you drive me home? Gus really did leave me here.” 

Lassie kissed him before he climbed out of the car. Lassie kissed him at his desk after Shawn did his big case reveal ‘vision’ later. Lassie kissed him on the stoop when he showed up for dinner. Lassie kissed him before he stood to get the takeout from their delivery girl. 

“You know, if I get used to this many kisses Lassie, you’ll never get rid of me,” Shawn said, as Lassie passed him to walk into his kitchen. Lassie hummed, setting the bag on the table and turning to grab plates from the cabinet. 

“I’ve accepted your presence in my life Spencer. Why would I want to get rid of you?” Shawn’s heart skipped a beat. He scoffed quietly, a smile creeping onto his face without his permission. “Come here,” Lassie said, also smiling. “Dinner’s ready.” 

Dinner was nice; really, really nice. Shawn got Lassie to laugh a lot. Lassie let Shawn steal from his plate-offered to feed him off his fork and smirked when it made Shawn blush. Lassie loaded the dishwasher when they finished, and then collapsed on the couch next to Shawn. He took Shawn’s hand in his own; rubbed Shawn’s thumb with his own.

“You know Shawn,” he said quietly, “you make me feel like a teenager too.” Shawn grinned like an idiot and giggled. Lassie raised a brow, trying valiantly to keep a smile from his face. 

“You know Lassie,” Shawn parroted, leaning toward Lassiter just a little, “Gus told me to ask you on a date after that first kiss at the station, and I didn’t listen because I’m an idiot.” Lassie hummed, pulling Shawn’s hand up to brush his lips against Shawn’s knuckles. 

“I don’t think you’re an idiot Shawn,” he murmured. “Not as much as you want people to think you are.” Shawn surged forward, smashing their lips together. He pressed forward insistently, licking at the seam of Lassie’s lips until he opened his mouth. Lassie wrapped one arm around Shawn’s waist, pulling him closer, letting his tongue play with Shawn’s. Shawn moaned into Lassie’s mouth, trying to press even closer. They pulled away after a moment, Shawn pressing their foreheads together; eyes closed, panting slightly. 

“You’re much better at that than I expected you to be Spencer,” Lassie said, his voice rumbly and husky. Shawn breathed a laugh. 

“Still Spencer? No dumb, ‘I’ve had my tongue down your throat’ nickname?” he asked breathlessly. Lassiter chuckled and Shawn melted a little inside. 

“Spencer is practically a nickname.” 

“No it’s not,” Shawn fake-whined. “It’s just my regular name. My  _ last _ name. It’s way too formal for someone who kisses me as often as you do.”

“Are you asking me to give you a pet name?” Lassie asked, raising a brow-Shawn thought he would call that one the Teasing Shawn Lassie face from now on. 

“Maybe I am,” Shawn said, pushing out his lower lip a little. Lassie hummed, pursing his lips; obviously giving it some serious thought. 

“All the nicknames I can think of are horribly cheesy,” he admitted. “None of them are very you.”

“Try me, Lassie,” Shawn said, grinning. He pulled his feet up on the couch, giving Lassie his full attention. “Hit me with your best shot.” Lassiter sighed, rolling his eyes-still smiling. 

“Dear. Honey. My sweet. Handsome. Baby doll.” 

“All your nicknames sound like they’re from the 1950’s,” Shawn laughed, trying to ignore the heat in his face.  _ Baby doll _ . 

“Modern pet names are often demeaning,” Lassie said defensively. 

“Aw, you respect me?” Shawn teased. 

“In this context.” Shawn laughed again. He tilted his head a little, leaning into Lassie’s personal space. 

“That’s very sexy,” he said, voice low; as sultry as he could make it. 

“It is, is it?” Lassie responded. He cupped Shawn’s jaw in his big, warm hand and Shawn surged forward again, the force of it knocking Lassie back across the couch. He ended up sprawled on Lassie’s chest, the both of them giggling like idiots. Lassie kissed Shawn chastely, then let his head fall against the arm of the couch. Shawn peppered Lassie’s neck with little kisses. He got himself comfortable on Lassie’s chest, stifling a yawn. 

“Ugh. I may feel like it Lassie, but I am not a teenager anymore. I’m wiped.” Lassie snorted; let his own eyes fall closed. 

“It’s probably a bad idea to sleep on the couch,” he said, but he made no move to get up. Shawn hummed. 

“I sleep on the couch all the time.”

“I’m sure you do.” Shawn huffed a little, feigning offense. 

“But about my nickname,” he said, pouting even though Lassie couldn’t see it. Lassie yawned widely, reaching up to cover his mouth. Shawn smiled slightly, laying his head on Lassie’s chest. “It’s okay, you can have some time to think. But I want that pet name on my desk by the end of the week.” Lassie chuckled, laying one warm hand on Shawn’s lower back. 

“Precious,” he said. Shawn could hear him grinning. “Romeo. Pookie.” 

“Do not call me pookie,” Shawn said, flushing. “I’ll have to make fun of you.” 

“Sugarplum. Sunshine. Toots.” 

“Oh my God Lassie, stop it or I’ll have to kiss you again,” Shawn groaned, burying his face in Lassiter’s neck. 

“Is that supposed to make me want to stop?” Lassie asked. He had started rubbing Shawn’s lower back gently; it was making Shawn’s eyelids droop. 

“I haven’t decided,” Shawn mumbled, letting his eyes fall closed. Lassie chuckled again-Shawn thought he liked Lassie’s laugh even better like this. 

They did sleep on the couch, and Lassie did wake up with an achy back like the old man he was, and Shawn did sleepily make fun of him for it. Lassie woke up super early for work, showered and dressed and ate his breakfast super fast, and he ducked down to kiss Shawn’s forehead before he bustled out the door. Shawn crashed on his couch for another few hours before he even thought about heading home. He took a nice long shower, changed into his comfiest clothes, and then headed to the station. 

He grinned when he saw Lassie loitering outside the Chief’s office. Shawn sidled up next to him, bumping their shoulders together. Lassie kept his expression stoic, but Shawn saw the little twitch of his lips; the twinkle in his eye. 

“Hey there stranger,” Shawn said. “You in trouble?” Lassie snorted. 

“Hardly. I’m waiting for the Chief to be done lecturing Dobson so O’Hara and I can catch her up to speed on that missing persons case.” Shawn suddenly perked up, bouncing in place. 

“Ooh, Lassie, if we’re dating now, does that mean you’ll stop trying to keep me off cases?” Lassie narrowed his eyes, smiling in what Shawn would call a very uncool, patronizing way.

“We’ll see Spencer.” 

“Spencer again?” Shawn asked, crossing his arms. “I think as your boyfriend I should get special boyfriend privileges. Like getting to look at case files and hear your hunches and stuff.” The door to the Chief’s office swung open and a very chastised-looking Dobson slunk out. Lassie smiled at Shawn, a little mischievous glint in his eye. 

“Whatever you say toots,” he said with a wink. Then he turned and walked away, disappearing into the Chief’s office. Shawn yelled after him, a single loud note, his whole face turning pink. He knew Lassie was grinning by the way he ducked his head. Shawn was already thinking of ways to get him back as he stalked out of the station, but he couldn’t keep the goofy grin off his face. 


End file.
